


The Servant Trap

by Director_DZ



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Servants are drawn to a mysterious city where not all is as it seems. But once they've entered, will they ever want to leave? (Contains bimbofication, Mind control and body transformation.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. The Whore of Orleans

"In response to your summons I come. Servant Ruler, at your service... Though I must say, this is really pretty unusual, isn't it?" The line was delivered with a soft laugh and a warm smile as the blonde woman materialised within the summoning circle. A saint, a servant, who had come at the call of a holy grail war, the flag bearer Jeanne D'arc. "Normally a Ruler is summoned to supervise a grail war and keep things from getting out of hand, but I can sense that's not the case this time. Is that correct?"

"Yeah." Her master shrugged. "We do things a bit differently here."

Her having a master at all was pretty different, she had to agree. But she could sense there was more to it than that. The air here stunk of burned mana, in a way that she was sure any mages she had known would have screamed of as wasteful, and there was this... peculiar tingle that ran over her skin, like static electricity, or gathering thunder. But there didn't seem to be any threat - her master was watching her calmly, no sign of urgency in his bearing. Perhaps this was simply normal for this place - wherever it was.

Actually, now that she thought about it, where was she? She'd been called to France, she was sure, not long after her original death. But this dark room's architecture didn't look anything like the Orleans she knew so well. Had she been mistaken when she answered the summon? She'd thought she sensed a pure need for salvation...

"Strange," she said, her voice low. "I also expected the grail to grant me information on the situation at hand, but... Another difference?" She looked at her summoner in askance.

He wasn't entirely paying attention to her, leafing through some sort of folder instead. But he answered, none the less. "Mm, yeah, our grail... doesn't do that." He paused on a page, glancing between her and it a few times before nodding. "Let me see - you'd be Jeanne D'Arc, otherwise known as Joan of Arc?"

"Uh." It felt so awkwardly formal when he said her name like that. Like it was some kind of title. She couldn't say she cared for that - as far as she was concerned, she was just a humble farm-girl who had done as she must, no more, no less. "I suppose... I mean, yes, that is me. Am I not who you were expecting?"

He smiled, an actual, warm, human smile, and slid the folder away. "Oh no, we always knew you'd be coming. It was just a matter of when, not if."

She blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well... That's a long story." He thought for a moment, and then began walking for the door, gesturing for her to follow. "Let's not talk about it here. Come! I have a good spot where we can sit and discuss to our heart's content. I'll answer any question you have."

She had no reason to refuse, and so she hurried after the man, her flagpole clutched tightly between her hands. From the darkened room they traveled through numerous odd stone corridors, each lined with strange technological devices that reminded her of things she'd seen during some of her summons to the future eras on earth. Magecraft and technology, mixed in such bizarre ways...

"What is the purpose of this building?" She couldn't help but ask. "What are ask these devices for?"

"Summoning," he answered simply over his shoulder. "It's rather difficult here, and we need to be precise. But don't worry, I'll explain everything soon."

As he spoke, he found a door and stepped through, leading Jeanne into a rather ornate reception room with blackstone floors and towering staircases, one of which she found herself at the top of. Descending rapidly, she soon followed him further, across those shining floors, and out through a grand set of doors that led outside. Beyond them...

The Saint gasped, her hands to her mouth. Outside she found herself stood in a massive city that seemed to extend without end. In every direction she saw buildings and spires - but most of what she saw was factories. They were everywhere, strange flames roaring up from within, stack after stack of chimneys pouring magical smoke up into the sky. A sky which was bright pink and showed no signs of familiarity to the servant.

"What... What is this place?" She blurted out. "Not Orleans, surely this can't be Orleans!"

The man paused and looked around at her. "Orleans? Was that where you thought you were going? Interesting..."

"So... It isn't?" But how was that possible? ... No. No, he spoke the truth, this was not her homeland. She knew that in her soul. Despite the fact that she'd been certain that was her destination, she'd somehow ended up somewhere completely different. "Then please, master, tell me, where are we?"

He shrugged, resuming his walk, hands sliding into his pockets. "The endless utopia. It's called Cockaigne."

Jeanne blinked. The name rang a bell - information she'd received from the grail during one of her summonings, she suspected, as she doubted she'd heard of it in life. Cockaigne, a legendary utopia where all life was luxury... a hedonistic place of pleasures. This certainly didn't look like any kind of utopia to her... Had humanity grown to desire such things after her lifetime? Well, it wasn't for her to judge.

There was something else, though. She could sense other servants around her. Not close by, but... It was a surprising amount of them. Dozens, maybe hundreds of heroic spirits. Why? How? Were they a threat?

If so, she had to get on top of things quickly. Her master was counting on her! ... And he was getting further and further away from her right now. Oops! Taking a deep breath of the smoky air, she hurried after him, watching the empty streets around them as they went as a loyal guardian.

She didn't have to go far, as it turned out. Her peculiar master turned a corner on the street and then promptly entered the first building he found. It didn't look any different from any of the many other faceless structures adding the cobbled paths to her - until she followed him inside. Then... Well, then its character leapt out. It was a bar. Actually, it looked quite cosy, with wooden floorboards, old, well-worn and solid tables, and a colourfully stocked counter - far and away from the oppressive atmosphere outside.

Perhaps this really was a better place to have a conversation after all.

Her master slid into a seat casually and waved for her to do the same across from him, which she did after a moment's hesitation. It was time to get some answers.

"So what'll you have to drink?"

Or not! She blinked again, surprised by how relaxed he seemed. "Ah, thank you Master," she said with a smile, heart warmed by his kindness. "But as a servant I don't require sustenance. There's no need to waste supplies on my needs."

"Nonsense." He waved a hand, and two large mugs appeared on the table, filled with frothy pink liquid. "You don't need to worry about resources in Cockaigne, they flow without end. Whatever other problems we may have, we'll never lack for drink! Here, my specialty." He pushed a mug towards her. "I call it a DBJ. You'll like it."

"A DBJ?" Carefully she took the mug and peered down into it, not wanting to spill any. "What does that stand for? Is it alcoholic?"

"So curious," he laughed. "It may have a touch of alcohol to it. Is that a problem for a saint?"

Jeanne blushed. "Sorry, sorry, it's just so much to take in! I can't help but ask questions. And please, master, I'm not comfortable with anyone calling me a saint. There's no need to elevate me - I am but a simple farm girl." Her lips twitched up into an innocent grin. "A farm girl who could always drink every boy in the village under the table. You don't need to worry if I can handle a little booze!"

Her master smiled, a cool, slick look. "Oh really? Well then do enjoy the city's... hospitality... And I'll explain how things work around here."

"Will you not be drinking as well?" she asked inquisitively. "I don't want to impose..."

"It'll be easier for me to talk dry," he chuckled. "Go on, drink up. I'll feel better if you do."

Well, she felt a little awkward about it, but she wasn't about to refuse the man's polite request. With a small shrug and a slight raising of her mug to his health, she lifted the drink and took a gulp. It tasted incredibly sweet, with a fullness of flavor that made her do a double take, staring again into her cup as she smacked her lips. "Wow," she gasped, "I've never tasted anything like it!"

"You like?" He asked, and then smiled as she brought the mug back up to her lips with a nod, quickly taking a larger swig. "Then I'll begin."

"As you might have guessed," he said, relaxing in his chair. "This is a singularity. A moment, a location separated from the rest of the world, isolated in the flow of time, like a rock standing in a river. And the scope of that singularity is this endless city. If you left this room and began walking in any direction, keeping in a straight line and never turning, you would eventually find yourself here again, without ever seeing a gate or city wall - for in this realm, in Cockaigne, the Utopian city is all."

She listened quietly, nodding along. This was information the grail really should have shared with her, but hearing it this way wasn't unpleasant. And as her Master spoke she continued to drink, slowly taking bigger and bigger gulps, resting for shorter and shorter pauses. The fact that her mug never seemed to empty went unnoticed.

"Naturally, as with any singularity, there are special rules here." He considered for a moment. "Actually, for that matter you might be somewhat overdressed by their standards, but that should sort itself out shortly."

"What- Hic!" Jeanne covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I... What do you mean?"

She felt oddly fuzzy - a nice, warm, pink fog starting to fill her head. She took another long gulp of her drink to try to clear it, not paying any attention as a few drops of pink liquid dripped down her chin and landed on her chest - where they sizzled, and quirky burned away the cloth of her armored top...

But her Master just shook his head. "You'll see. Are you feeling alright? The drink isn't too strong for you, is it?"

"I'm finesh..." She giggled, shaking her head lightly. "Fine. Shervantsh can't get, like... drunk anywaysh, you know?"

He seemed amused, though she couldn't quite work out why. "Of course not. How silly of me. Now where was I..."

"You were..." Jeanne paused to take another gulp of cool, refreshing pink. Why was it so hot in here suddenly? And why did her clothes feel so tight? She pulled at her collar, trying to get some air circulating under her armour to soothe the rising heat in her breast, not noticing the way the cloth was continuing to burn away - going faster and faster the more pink droplets spilled on it. She was quickly being left in just the metal parts of her armour, and little else. "You were talk- Hic! - talkin' aboush rulsh...?"

When had the room started spinning? It should stop that, it would make it very hard for her poor master to walk.

"Ah yes. Asmodeus has made a few decrees for arriving servants to obey."

Asmo... Asmodeus? Huh, didn't she, like, know that name? The saint frowned, twirling a blonde lock of hair around her finger as she tried to think through the increasingly thick pink fog in her head. "Ashmob- Asmosh- Ashobeus?" She slurred, trying a few times before giving up and taking another drink. She giggled as the fog grew thicker. "Who'sh that?"

There was something horribly sinister about the smile her master gave her, but it flew right over her fuzzy head. "Our ruler. The king of Cockaigne - the one who created all of this. You might know him better as the demon pillar of lust."

Glug glug glug

"Aaahhh..." Jeanne let out a happy sigh as she placed her finally empty mug back down on the table, licking her lips to get every last drop of pink. So good... Oh wait a sec...

"Wait, wha' di'ja shay?" She asked innocently. It was hard to tell if she was doing a double take or if she'd legitimately zoned out while he was talking. Though judging by her master's laughter, he didn't mind.

"Oh, nothing you're going to care about soon. But here," he said, fishing under his jacket for a sheet of card. "These are the rules of our city. What do you think of them?"

The servant blinked and gingerly took the card, turning it over in her hands. After squinting at it for a moment she frowned, and then, using her flagpole to support herself, rose up to her feet, swaying closer towards the nearest light so that she could hold the card up to it and squint harder at the neat handwriting before her. "Hmmmmmmm..."

She stared at it intently, drifting heavily from left to right, before finally her dull eyes brightened.

"Waaaait," she said, giggling so hard that she nearly doubled over, her metal armor jangling as she shook. "Thish ish shilly!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Becaush!" She hiccuped, waving the card at him - or at the air three feet to his left. "I cansh read!"

He paused. "Oh." Another pause. "Then you may want to sit down."

"Huh?" She tried to steady herself on her flagpole, looking at him with a cute confused expression. "Whysh that?"

"Because if you were already that dumb then I just gave you a much bigger dose of Dumb Bitch Juice than you needed."

She blinked stupidly. What did that-?

And then the changes hit.

It was like being hit by warm, fizzly lightning, shooting straight down her spine. Her body stiffened up in an instant, forcing her to stand to attention, hands firmly at her sides, her armor clattering as she moved so suddenly. She might have minded, but the pink fog in her head thickened even more, solidifying into a firm block that wouldn't let her thoughts move so much as an inch, leaving her frozen in place, dumbfounded expression stuck on her face, her glazed eyes staring at nothing.

With a soft chuckle her master leaned over and plucked the card from her stiff hands. "Oh well, no use crying over it now. Let me read the relevant parts out to you, since you're incapable of doing it yourself."

He looked down the list and cleared his throat. "No female servant may have breasts smaller than her head."

Jeanne quivered, her body heating up, the power from all the juice she'd drunk coalescing in her chest. With her already stupefied mind out of the picture she couldn't do more than let out a lusty moan as the pleasure built, and then expanded. Her armor stretched and groaned, but could do nothing to stop her breasts, already of decent heft, doubling in cup size, shredding most of what was left of her outfit and letting her boobs out to bounce.

"Not bad." Her master wasn't shy about enjoying the view before he continued. "Next rule:"

"No female servant may have a trunk with insufficient junk. Odd wording, I know, but..."

He didn't need to finish. Already the remnants of Jeanne's armor were futilely protesting as her hips began to inch outwards, her backside swelling up to match her tits. With a metallic snap they finally gave up the ghost completely, falling away on both sides and leaving the busty, fully reared saint completely naked, displaying both her thickening body and her dripping arousal all at once.

"Impressive. You make a fine hourglass, Jeanne. But I know just adding to your saint graph without taking anything away can make your form quite unstable, so let's sort that out with this next one, shall we?"

"All female servants must be air-headed morons."

Another wanton moan split the air as the intoxicating heat flowed up through Jeanne's body and into her head. The pink block that had filled her brain couldn't hope to withstand such power, and quickly melted down - melting her thoughts down along with it into a pleasure filled sticky paste. Steadily, the saint's sharp wits began to dull, her lightning quick mind slowed, and then stumbled and stopped completely. Her glazed eyes lidded, and her lips slid into a wide, stupid smile.

"All female servants must change their class to Stripper, Slut, or Whore..."

The ruler designation well and truly lost to her, Jeanne's saint graph, her very essence and foundation as a servant, altered all too easily. The changes weren't much - she lost access to her authority over any grail wars, her possession of all lingering command seals was revoked, and her damage protection against other servants vanished, while in return she received Enhanced Stamina and Independent Action (Whore) - and with her newly reduced metal faculties, it was unlikely she'd ever notice them. For one last touch, the final fragment of her armor - her helm - melted down and flowed up to her now bountiful bosom, pooling around both of her nipples and forming little cross shaped piercings - a small reminder of what she'd once been.

"And of course, last but not least: All female servants must be lusty, busty, bubbly bimbo whores - but I think you're a bit ahead of the game there, Jeanne."

Indeed she was – the last few alterations were quite minimal. The blonde tittered, an amused giggle making her chest quake and her booty shake as they both plumped up one extra size, and her eyes filled with the pink that had flooded her head, her irises reshaping into sweet little hearts while her lips plumped into nice, thick suckers.

Then it was done, and the former Ruler stood there, air whistling through her ears. Her master, who'd stayed seated as he watched the whole transition, seemed pleased. "There you go. How do you feel, Whore?"

Slowly, light returned to the servant's eyes. She looked down, confused at what had happened to her. Her pink eyes blinked. What were those big things on her chest? Where had they come from? Carefully, she reached up, and-

"Oooohhhh~" Her piercings jingled. "Jeannie feels, like, reeeeaaaally good, Master~"

"And can you tell me who you are?" "Mmm... Of course Master~" she answered with a breathy sigh. Then the hands toying with her nipples slid under her breasts and lifted them up, offering them to the man in front of her, her voice taking on a bright yet mechanical tone, as though she were reciting a memorized line rather than speaking for herself. "In response to your summons, I cum~ Brainless, mindless, and eager to obey, I'm three holy holes, ready warm and wet for you to enjoy! I fuck, I suck, I do whatever you say! Your bimbo slave slut, your big boobed toy - Servant Whore, here to service! Use me at your pleasure~" Then she blinked and giggled again, the mechanical tone vanishing. "Or, like, somethin'!"

"No doubt." The man smiled and slid out of his chair, standing up to inspect his new property. "This is the fate of all servants who are drawn into Cockaigne. Which is why we make sure every servant the grails summon to help stop out 'Solomon's' plan is intercepted and drawn here instead. Humanity's last defense, her greatest heroes - drawn into endless, mindless bliss while history burns." He reached out and slapped her ass, watching it bounce as she squealed. "Doesn't that sound like paradise to you?"

"Like... huh?" She blinked at him, chewing lightly on a finger pressed up against her puffed up pouty lips. The other hand had continued exploring her new body, and was now rubbing enthusiastically between her legs. "Um, I don't get it?"

He chuckled. "That's fine, slut. I really did give you too much juice, after all."

The former saint's face lit up, reminded of her delicious damnation. "Ohhh, that stuff was sooooo nicccce," she moaned, still rubbing away. "Like, do you have any more of it?"

And her master just grinned, unzipping his pants. "Of course. I've got all the juice you could ever want. Get on your knees, slut, and I'll let you have it."

"Oohh! Yes Master!" She fell to her knees eagerly, tits jiggling, her innocent enticement impossible to resist. Despite her head being entirely empty, she was quite certain she would enjoy whatever came next.

And so the hallowed saint, the maiden of Orleans, sank into eternal hedonistic debauchery, just like many servants had before her, and many would after, remade into a brainless, mindless slut serving at a demon's pleasure. Such was the power of the endless utopia...

"Servant, Caster. Reincarnation of the Sky God Horus, I, Nitocris have answered your summons." The dark skinned servant stepped forward, walking out of the summoning circle, and looked around. "Strange, I thought I was on my way to the desert. You there! Are you my master? Tell me, what is this place?"

The man smiled. "I assure you, your magnificence, I shall explain everything. But this room's a little stuffy, isn't it? Certainly no place to greet a pharaoh. I know a nice club not far from here - how about I show you the way over and we can discuss the details there?"

Nitocris's cheeks reddened, and she coughed, trying to maintain her authority. "You make a good point. Very well! I will allow this. Please, master - be my guide."

He bowed at the waist. "Happy to be of service." And as he turned, he slid a small card that he'd been playing with back into his jacket pocket.

If Caster had seen it, she might have recognized it as a servant's class card, though the design on it would have been unfamiliar to her. On the back, a golden image showed a well endowed woman laying on her back, her legs spread and her arms behind her head, her body fully on offer, a lust filled smile on her face. And on it's front, was the frozen image of a woman that even Gilles De Rais wouldn't have recognized - A blonde woman with big breasts and a big booty, stood with one hand toying with her pierced nipples, while the other was caught pumping between her legs. Her expression was a simple, stupid blank smile, and the hearts in her eyes merely added to the image of a lust struck woman - a cocksleeve for anyone to use.

Jeannie the Whore was the inscription just underneath her picture. And no one would ever mistake her for a Saint.


	2. Salon of the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishtar and Ereshkigal get a make-over in more ways then one.

(Contains Bimbofication, body modification, hypnosis, and general sluttification)

"The Goddess Ishtar has answered your summons. The Goddess of Beauty and she who governs victory. The harvest, battle, and destruction fall under my jurisdiction as well. Do your best to revere and..."

"Servant. Lancer. Mistress of the nether world, Ereshkigal. I have come in answer…"

There was a heavy pause as two very divine and very similar looking women stared at each other across a summoning circle, both of their introductions trailing off as they realized they were talking over one another. And then…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

What followed was, even by the standards of Cockaigne, a rather explosive welcoming party.

"Our most humble apologies," her Master repeated for what must have been the seventh time. "We had no idea that in trying to summon you we would accidentally also summon your counterpart. Truly, the grail acts in very peculiar ways sometimes - a method of testing our faith perhaps. A trial we had to overcome in order to stand in your most magnificent presence."

Ishtar's red eyes glinted, and her smile was much alike to a shark that has just eaten - and yet was still considering another meal. "I suppose that I might be able to forgive the insult," she murmured, looking at her adorably human host's hands, flexing each finger in turn and feeling the power that flowed through each. "Imagine though, that little shut-in trying to take on the same form as me. The nerve!"

"It is a fine form, your benevolence."

"Well of course!" The goddess struck a pose, her hair flicking out behind her. "You expect anything less from Ishtar?" She looked down at herself. "Perhaps a little different, but she's excellent in her own way - I've no complaints."

"And nor do we, Mistress," her Master said, bowing hastily before resuming her walk, leading her new servant through the halls. "It will truly be a blessing - an unimaginable honour! - to have you present as such during our worship."

"Hm?" Ishtar didn't pause, far too confident for such a show of uncertainty, but one could sense her confusion. "Worship?" Of course she would gladly accept any followers, as any sensible god would, but this place did not feel like Mesopotamia. She hadn't expected any religion to focus on her as she was beyond that time and place - for even gods changed with their followers, after all - and yet...?

"Oh!" Her Master jumped and then blushed. "Forgive me, oh greatest start in the heavens - I thought the grail would explain."

The grail had been rather silent on the matter of why she had been summoned, come to think of it. In fact hadn't she expected to arrive in Babylon...?

"You see, Mistress, we here in Cockagine live in constant pleasure and satisfaction... but our lives were lacking something. A spiritual element. So together we explored the many divine pantheons for a message - a god who spoke to us. Who could embody our beliefs. And in the end, only one shining star of perfection stood out to us - the Mighty Ishtar, goddess of beauty and pleasure. You, your Gloriousness."

Ishtar blinked. Truly? An entire city of worshipers in this far off time? That seemed too good to be true. Far too good to be true, in fact. There had to be some kind of catch...

"In fact we've already prepared your temple - filled with riches and jewels of all kinds, of course."

The god's eyes lit up so brightly you could practically hear the bulbs ping.

"Oho~" She purred, concerns forgotten. "A temple? Well that's certainly a start. Why don't you show me, and I'll judge if you're truly worthy to worship me~?"

"Of course, oh most splendorous one – but, first, perhaps you will allow us to indulge you?" The Master extended her arm, gesturing off down the path. "We've prepared a grand welcome for our new divine patron. Please, will you allow us to grant you the introduction to our fair city that one of your status deserves?"

Well if they were going to put it like that, how could she refuse…?

"I'm so sorry for the confusion, your holiness," her Master apologized for what must have been the eighth time. "I've no idea how that layabout good for nothing goddess got wrapped up in your summoning. Perhaps a few overlapping legends got tangled up."

"It's fine, it's fine," the blonde goddess said reassuringly, patting her Master on the shoulder, before remembering herself. "Uh. I mean! Ah, as long as it doesn't happen again! Yes."

"Of course." The man bowed politely, leading his new servant through the man summoning halls in the opposite direction from where his counterpart had vanished off with Ishtar. "Well, it wasn't much of a welcome, but I am glad you made it to Cockagine, city of satisfaction. Please, allow me to show you around - what would you like to see first?"

"Hm." Ereshkigal considered the question carefully. A whole city of satisfaction? There had to be something here that she could bring back for the underworld!

"Do you have anything... hm, simple, but fun? Maybe something that could be enjoyed in a cold, dark environment mostly made of rocks?" Her tone was mildly hopeful. She'd always been disappointed before, but maybe this time...

"Simple but fun..." Her Master pondered, considering the question carefully. "In an environment like that, it sounds like you could do with a spa."

"A spa?" The goddess tilted her head. "How would that work?"

"Oh, they're places of ultimate rest and relaxation. Baths, massages, the full royal treatment. Here, why don't I show you?"

"Eh? Really?" That sounded perfect! "Oh, but... That doesn't sound very easy to set up... I'm nut sure I could support one in the underworld..."

Her Master chuckled. "Oh, no, it'll be easy - just get a few deliveries from Amazoness and it'll roll right along."

"Amazon...ess?" Ereshikigal blinked. For some reason she felt like she'd just learned the most important word of her life.

"Yeah - It's a dimensional store and delivery company run through the servant universe - they can deliver anything to anywhere, time or pla- are you okay, your divine grace?"

The blonde was staring at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "Anywhere?"

"They certainly seem to think so."

Amazing! Unbelievable! Too think that such a company could exist - it could revolutionize the underworld completely! No longer would it be a dark, dank pile of rocks - she could turn it into the Las Vegas of the afterlife!

Her Master smirked as he watched the goddess dance in place. "Come on, I'll show you to the spa - perhaps you'll learn even more interesting things there..."

"So this is your grand welcome, Master?" Ishtar asked, sounding less than impressed as she was led through a pair of glass doors and into a white marble floored room filled with mirrors, hair products and hairdresser chairs. "A salon?"

"Not just any salon, my goddess~" Her Master smiled, bowing formally while gesturing for her raven-haired servant to take a seat. "This is the world's premier salon, formed from the knowledge of beauty distilled from across human history, and run by experts unparalleled. Please, take a seat – I guarantee you'll enjoy it."

"Hmm." The goddess still didn't look convinced, but strode forward and took a seat anyway. It wasn't like it'd do any harm. "Alright, but you're wasting your time if you think this is going to make me any more beautiful. I'm already perfection, after all." Her eyes flashed at the mere thought.

And her Master shook her head. "Perish the thought, my Goddess. This is simply… pampering. Giving you the treatment you deserve – that is all."

"Very well." She sighed and settled back in her chair, letting a white robbed attendant spread a sheet over her body. "Let us see what your fabled city is capable of."

"Oh, you'll certainly see that." Her Master smirked as the silent attendant began to run warm water through the goddess's dark locks. "Please enjoy, oh Goddess of beauty…"

It was, admittedly, a rather soothing feeling, the touch of someone brushing their hands through her hair. A feeling she attributed to her human self rather than to her divine one – as a full goddess, she'dve been loathe to let anyone touch her golden tresses, but it seemed more acceptable now. Even desirable. Well, humans were silly, but she wasn't against indulging herself in a silly custom for her worshiper's sake. So, she didn't strike the attendant down with the power of Venus when they gently removed her crown and set it aside. Wasn't she generous?

Besides, as the warm water rinse gave way to a floral scented shampoo, she had to confess she was starting to feel quite nice. She sighed contentedly as she started to relax into the chair. The smell of flowers was a gentle and refreshing one, reminding her of…

Of…

… Of something. Somewhere nice. The memory was fuzzy and dissolved into bubbles as she reached for it. But that was fine. Not a problem. If it was an important memory, then she'd remember it, naturally. It was far too nice, far too relaxing, for her to worry about all that right now.

There was a lovely tingling feeling in her scalp now, as refreshing as the scent, sending an invigorating rush through her body. This part was unfamiliar, even for the Rin part of her, but that was no concern either. It just felt nice, all of this felt nice. Perhaps this city really could work miracles! Even Gilgamesh would have been impressed... Wait... Who was that?

She blinked slowly, her red eyes acquiring a slight glaze. Gil... Gilga... What a funny name. She felt like it was important, but for some reason every time she tried to think of a face attached to it she just felt her thoughts dissolve into bubbles. Maybe if she concentrated, she could...

Could...

... What had she been thinking about? The goddess couldn't help but giggle as the tingling feeling sank deeper and deeper into her head, more and more of her thoughts bubbling away. It was all so silly, so nice and relaxing. She should just lay back and enjoy herself.

By the time the acidic, bitter smell of hair dye reached her nose, her dazed mind was far too distant to register it.

"Just a little further, your glorificiusness…" Her Master helped the giggling goddess walk forward through the salon halls, his arm carefully wrapped around her shoulders to support her, which normally she would have found quite improper, if sweet, but right now she couldn't seem to muster up the focus to care.

So this was what a salon was like? How… wonderful…! Her head felt so nice and clean. Who knew a simple hair wash could feel so good? She'd have to get a whole bunch for the under… the under… the place, oh, the name of it was just on the tip of her tongue, what was it? Mmm, didn't matter, she'd remember later maybe, heehee~

Mmmph, that was unlike her, wasn't it? She was normally so serious and responsible. That was, like practically her whole *thing*. But that was fine, wasn't it? This was just a little break so she could test things out for… for the place she couldn't remember at the moment…

"Here we are!" Suddenly Ereshkigal found herself led through a door and into a warm room filled with a heated haze of steam – the source of which obviously being the large pool that took up most of the floor. "Time for your second treatment – a good long soak. Here, let me take your clothes…"

"Hm? Ah… Wait, is that…?" Was that really okay? She was a goddess, right? Mortals shouldn't just be taking her clothes, that didn't sound quite right… But her half-hearted objections were ignored, and instead she just stood there in empty headed confusion, as her Master gently divested her of her cloak and clothes, sliding her top over her head and helping her step forward out of the pool of leggings and panties at her feet.

"There. Now, just step into the pool…"

Well, since she was already naked… Ohhhh, that felt nice. The water was so warm, just the right temperature! She'd never felt anything so heavenly!

She slid into the bath and sank down with a contented sigh, her red eyes closing as she leaned back against the side of the pool, her blonde hair laying on the edge in the dry. She could already feel the stress and tension leaving her body, her skin tingling much like her scalp had during her hair wash. This must just be what human relaxation felt like! Mmm, she could stay here forever…

… Hadn't… hadn't she had… something to do, though? Some kind of… duty… or something? Maybe… Maybe she shouldn't…

Suddenly the tingling intensified, and the blissed-out goddess moaned in pleasure as the water seeped into her. Ahhh…. What had she been thinking about? Mmm, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She could just relax and stay here… Let her mind rest and empty…

With her eyes closed, she never saw the bath waters start to glow with pale golden light – but even if she had, she probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

"That should be enough. Feeling okay there, Goddess? Nice and free now all those divine protections of yours have been washed away?" Her Master giggled as she helped the blonde out of the pool… Funny – had she always been blonde? She must have been, right?

"Mmmm… Yeah…" She cooed, stretching slightly, her red eyes fluttering as they opened. "Wow… I've never felt this relaxed."

"Of course not – this is Cockagine after all. Soon, you'll never have a single worry or thought to stress you out ever again~" The woman smiled and toweled the passive divinity down, paying extra attention to her chest and hips. "Mmm, nice and supple. I think you're ready for your massage now~"

"Massage?" Ishtar echoed emptily, her blonde locks trailing after her as she was led into a new room and laid face down on a table.

"Of course. A nice, deep, relaxing massage. We'll work your body into a good, useful shape for our city's new goddess, doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Yeah…" The servant sighed, practically melting into the bed. "Lovely…"

Then strong, firm hands pressed down into her shoulders, and her eyes rolled up in her head. Oh! Ohhh, that was good! Her muscles felt like butter, melting under these strong, deliberate touches. Thick dollops of warm, sweet smelling oils were poured into her back and quickly rubbed in, somehow making every press feel even better as her skin grew slick and malleable. She couldn't help but groan in satisfaction as those magical fingers danced their ways down her shoulder blades and over her spine, spreading a pool of insatiable sensation wherever they went. There was no chance of resistance or hesitation - Ishtar melted, going limp on the bed, practically drooling through the hole left for her face.

And then the hands reached her ass.

A few mirrors dotted around the salon might have shattered at the high-pitched squeal that the goddess let out as her cheeks were seized, squeezed, and pleased. Her entire body quivered, shaking as she felt fingers massage deep into her flesh, groping and pressing every inch of her - and somehow even more. In fact she could almost swear that every time those hands squeezed, somehow her behind got bigger, thicker, than it had been before.

But only almost, because that level of thought took far more brain power than she had access too right now.

When told to roll over, she obeyed without question, never noticing the way her ass squashed underneath her, far more padded than it had previously been.

This time the massage started at her feet and worked its way up. Calluses and strains vanished away, knots of tension dissolving into bliss as hands worked their way up from her soles to her ankles to her thighs. Then there was a whine of disappointment as those miracle working touches slid around the wet slit between her legs and focused on her belly instead.

Her Master, still standing nearby, giggled. "Horny little thing, aren't you goddess?"

"Mmhmm..." Came the dreamy response from the table.

"Well you just hold on and we'll tend to that soon."

The comment might have been met with another whine, had the masseuse not chosen that moment to reach the full part of their divine body tour - her breasts. Any complaint that could have formed within the goddess's increasingly vapid head was immediately obliterated by the surge of pleasure that swept through her - along with any thoughts left in her tangled up little brain.

She moaned and gasped and squirmed on the table, perfect kegs kicking with uncontrollable energy as her chest was massaged and squeezed and pinched, her breasts swelling up just like her ass, this time right before her eyes. Every touch, every sensation, seemed to add another cup size, pumping up her chest like an inflatable, until weighty orbs larger than the woman's head rested on her slender frame, and the goddess beneath them was laying practically comatose, drooling into the mat.

"There," said her Master, smiling down at the uncomprehending goddess. "That's a much more suitable shape for a goddess of Cockaigne. Don't worry, you silly little thing - soon you'll be finished, and a proper part of the city~"

Ereski- Ershika... Eresh smiled as she was led along, one hand pressed firmly against her jiggling ass to guide her... somewhere. She wasn't sure where she was going or why, but she was going there regardless. That was what her Master had said, and his words had filled the empty slave in her head petty much unfiltered, so she was feeling pretty good about all of it. Her legs were strutting, her butt was shaking, her tits were jiggling... Everything was a-okay! She didn't need to think about anything - Master had told her so!

Soon, she'd been led to a new room - an empty one, with just a big mirror across it. She could see herself - and wow, she looked hot! She giggled at the thought, and watched her reflection's chest bounce as she dud. Awesome! Though... something wasn't right here. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on...

"How did yours take the treatment?" Her Master's female reflection asked, which, again, felt weird somehow, but Eresh couldn't string a big enough thought together to work out why.

"She went along like a dream," Her Master himself answered, smacking her ass as he did so. She cooed, and her reflection looked disappointed that she wasn't getting the same treatment.

"Heh." Master's reflection looked at her, before nodding and reaching into a pocket. "Well, I'd say my one's brains are mush too, but let's finish them off anyway. We don't want to leave them any scrap of their former selves to recover from, you know?"

"Of course." Master was fishing for something too. "Now, hold still, Ereshkigal..."

A red gem on a metal string dropped down before her and her reflection's eyes. "Watch the pretty jewel, Ishtar," said Master's reflection. "You like jewels, don't you?"

She did! She could see her reflection's wide grin stressing across her face as she nodded and focused on the gem.

"Good girl. Now watch..."

The gem began to sway. Left... to right... to left...

"That's the way. Now, keep watching..."

Right...

"... I'm going to start counting down from five..."

Left...

"... The lower I count, the more tired you're going to be..."

Right...

"Until at zero you'll be fast asleep. Five..."

Left...

"Four..."

She could see her reflection's eyes start to droop in the corner of her vision...

"Three..."

See how her jaw was staring to go slack...

"Two..."

Watch as drool began to leak over her bottom lip and dribble down onto her tits...

"One..."

Feel something wet start to drip onto her own chest as her eyes began to side shut...

"Zero."

Her eyes closed, and her mind went silent. Across from her, her reflection did the same.

"There." Her Master snapped the chain away and shrugged. "A rather simple induction, but they're rather simple girls now."

"And let's make sure they remain that way," said his female counterpart. "Can you hear me girls?"

"Yes..." Both gods sighed with the same voice, their tones no higher than a whisper.

"Good. Repeat after me: I am a horny bimbo."

"I am a horny bimbo." The two repeated without pause or hesitation.

"I am a dumb slut."

"I am a dumb slut." Again, both voices joined in perfect harmony, drool continuing to drip down onto a double pair of bouncy tits.

"I exist to fuck, suck, and obey."

"I exist to fuck, suck, and obey." Despite their blank faces and closed eyes, both gods looked like they were smiling as the simple words rewrote their minds.

"I will do anything asked of me."

"I will do anything asked of me." By now, the pair were nodding slightly with every word, their breasts jiggling with the motion.

"I belong to Cockaigne."

"I belong to Cockaigne." And with that final word, their fates were sealed. Though they couldn't be aware of it, their Masters watched as the power of the city of pleasures seeped into the two servants, slipping deep in to the core of their Saint Graphs and cementing their changes down to their very divine souls.

"Good girls." The Master smiled. "Remember those words. Repeat them in your head whenever you aren't being used. You are now property of the city, to be used by its citizens however they desire. So I want you to gather up every memory you have of anything else, no matter how trivial - names, places, actions, anything at all - you will gather up that knowledge, those memories, gather them all up in your heads... And store them ask in your pussies. Everything you are and were, down between your legs. And the next time you cum, you're going to cum sooo hard that all of those memories are going to empty out of you, washed away forever with the rest of your juices. Understand?"

Still standing in place, their eyes closed, the jewel sparkling in their minds eyes, the blondes spoke with soft submission. "I understand."

"Good. Now, to welcome in your new lives as submissive slut pets, in a moment, you are going to on your eyes, and fuck the first person that you see. Do not stop until you've given them the greatest orgasm they have ever had. Understand?"

"Yessss…" This time, the pair's obedience was practically a moan, both girls feeling the heat of their new existence beginning to build.

"Excellent. Open your eyes."

A god's eyes fluttered open. In front of her, she saw a golden-haired sex goddess awakening just as she was. There was no thought. There was no registering or consideration. She jumped forwards, just as her double did the same, and wrapped her arms around the other woman, their chests mashing together as their lips met, tongues immediately slipping into one another's mouths. She felt a soft hand squeezing her butt just as she began to grope as well – but most importantly, she felt divine fingers slipping into her snatch, just as she began to circle her partner's clit.

There wasn't really much awareness after that. Just a lot of panting, moans, and soft slurping sounds and the twin goddesses went to town on one another.

"There." The female Master smiled, looking down on the city's new citizens. "Things are so much better when you put aside your differences and work to get along, don't you think?"

"Thinking might be a bit difficult for these two," the male Master laughed. "But you're right. This is much more fun than running from explosions."

The two grinned at each other for a moment, then glanced back to their charges, who had fallen to the floor and curled around one another, each with their heads jammed between the other's legs, their heavy breasts pushed in against one another's bellies.

"Say," one of the Masters asked, tilting their head. "Can you tell which one was yours?"

The second Master blinked and squinted at the pile. "… Uh… No. No I can't."

There was a sudden twin piercing cry that shot through the air, both goddesses crying out in joy as their legs clamped down tight around their counterpart's ears.

"That said, I don't think they can either. So does it really matter?"

The Master smirked. "Guess not." With a smile, she stepped in and began to loosen her robes. "Now how about we worship these girls in the way they truly deserve?"

The other Master matched her expression, and started to do the same. "Yes - it's time they got the real Cockagine welcome we promised them, isn't it?"

It was a welcome that the two nameless goddesses - formerly the great Ishtar and the dedicated Ereskigal - were all too happy to accept.


	3. Who-Ring Out Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scathach is the next to discover her master's unique tastes.

(Contains bimbofication)

Lady Scathach, Queen of the land of shadows, the immortal and eternal teacher of heroes, looked out across the arena with a flat expression. It did not seem to impress. “This is all you have?”

“It’s usually proven sufficient,” her summoner answered, standing at her side. “Many of the servants who have been called to Cockaigne have spoken highly of it.”

“Hmm.” Her face didn’t change – but then, she had always been a hard one to read. The Queen of Shadows did not betray her thoughts easily, her aloof nature always keeping her feelings at arm’s reach. Eventually, she turned slightly to look at him. “Why might that be?”

He shrugged. “It’s hard to say. I suspect most appreciate the safety measures. Cockagine provides the strongest damage limitation effects, possible only thanks to the mystery of our utopia. Within the arena, servants can go all out without worrying about harming anyone. You could fire an anti-planet level noble phantasm inside its walls and the city would not even feel the slightest shake.”

That got a raised eyebrow. “Are such restraints truly necessary?”

“Oh yes.” The summoner nodded. “The servants who fight in the arena go all out. Gods, champions… I don’t think there’s been a greater battlefield in all of human history.”

That blank expression turned back to the arena, watching, considering. Slowly, she leaned forward, a red spear materializing in her hand. “Is that so? Then I shall test that theory.”

Her master smiled.

-

Confident and supreme, red hair trailing through the air behind her, Scathach strode into the center of the area ring. She stood there, almost resting, her eyes closed – daring any and all to challenge her. The immortal warrior had spent eons hoping for a battle great enough to claim her life, to put her to threat despite her eternity – and though she had now died, or close enough, the habits of centuries were hard to put aside. If it was possible that this arena could satisfy her, she could hardly ignore the opportunity.

“Will any challenge me?” She asked, her voice quiet and yet carrying over the sands. “Do any dare believe that they could claim my heart?”

“Oh definitely.” The Queen’s brow furrowed. That voice… It couldn’t be. “Hell, who cares about your heart, I’ve been wanting to tap that ass for ages!”

Scathach opened her eyes, red irises glaring out at the woman who had dared respond. No, this wasn’t what she had asked for. Strutting across the arena, not even carrying herself like a competent warrior, was…

“Medb.” The lancer’s voice was flat. “You’ve let yourself become too excited. This is no place for a spoiled child. I seek battle, not…” Her gaze dropped to the Queen of Connacht’s outfit – little more than a string bikini, and one that showed off quite a few enhancements to the woman’s form, in fact. “… Whatever you’re supposed to be.”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” The pink haired woman giggled, sashaying into the ring. “You’re such a grouch, Sassy~ Don’t you know where you are? This city is like, the bomb – it’s the perfect excuse to cut loose and have fun!”

“Sassy?” The Queen of shadows had thought nothing could surprise her after all of these years. Apparently, she had been wrong. “You forget yourself. I’m not one of your fool subjects – I won’t put up with your impudence.” Her spear appeared in her hand – the only warning that she felt inclined to give. Medb would remember herself, or she’d die. A servant’s dignity demanded no less.

But apparently whatever good mood had convinced the Irish Queen to dress like that and act like that also gave her the strength to completely ignore the low-key killing intent that radiated off of her opponent. She just smiled, leaned in – and then darted forwards, catching the surprised Scathach in a kiss.

Of course, the ruler of shadows had been prepared for an attack – she’d make for a poor warrior if she hadn’t been ready for such an obvious scheme – she had casually defended her vitals with ease. But she hadn’t been ready for sheer brazenness and simplicity behind Medb’s ploy. She had protected her head, of course – but she hadn’t thought to protect her lips. Her planned counter met empty air, failing to connect with anything as she’d overestimated her opponent’s position – and the pink haired Queen danced back out of her reach, still giggling like a fool. “Mwah! Mm, you’re tasty, Sassy. Your words are all sour, but your tongue is so sweet! I’m going to enjoy feeling it inside me~”

Scathach’s brow furrowed, one hand reaching up to her mouth. Her lips were tingling. Her eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

And Medb just giggled, blowing her another kiss. “Quick down, Sassy~ No more smooth moves for you, not until I give you permission!”

Ugh. Damnit. Yes, she could feel it now. Her movements were slower, as though her body was being pulled down by some unseen weights. Unfortunate – most of her combat style relied on speed. Despite how vapid she looked – and acted – Medb had chosen well in her selection of debuffs – this might allow the unpleasant woman to survive, perhaps, five extra seconds.

“So you’ve switched to a status effect class,” she muttered, wiping her mouth. “You’re certainly not a Rider anymore. Caster, this time?”

“Heehee~ Ohhh, you’re so totally close, but so completely wrong!” The Irish Queen clapped her hands. “I’m deffo not a Rider – But I’m not a Caster either! Guess again Sassy!”

“Hmph.” Scathach took a breath, raising her spear once more. Trivialities. They didn’t matter, but she was happy to distract the irritating woman – it would make it even easier to strike her down. “Assassin then. Your poisons give you away.”

“Nnnope!” Medb practically sang, dancing away another step as the Lancer’s weapon slammed through the space where her heart had resided a moment before. “So dumb. Duh, this is Cockaigne! There’s, like, way better classes here than those boring loser ones~”

The Queen of the Land of Shadows paused. ‘Better’ classes? Someone had been tampering with the servant system? Then this might be far more dangerous than it first appeared – this was how you ended up with Avengers or Alter Egos, and even just one of those could up end an entire grail war. If Medb had such a class… Then she had better end this quickly.

“I see,” she said, calmly readying her Noble Phantasm. There was no reason to keep playing around like this anymore. She’d remove the Queen’s heart now. “So just what class have you taken this time?”

“Psh, duh.” Medb clicked her tongue and gestured to herself. “Obviously! I’mma Slut, bitch~”

“… Well at least you’re self-aware,” Scathach admitted. Then she shot forward, lance filled with enough mana for a fate redefining strike – an inescapable death blow!

Which missed. “Wha…?”

“Oopsie!” Medb released another infuriating giggle, simply dodging the attack and even taking the chance to lean in and smack her attacker on the ass. “That’s not gunna work! Here, have some Arse Up to make it up to you!”

“You-!” The Lancer staggered, the slap coming with a familiar set of tingles that ran up and down her legs and knocking her off balance. Despite herself she found she was retreating, jumping back to regain her stability. “How did you avoid my spear?”

“Duh! Didn’t they tell you? Noble Phantasms don’t work here, Sassy! Plus, I’m like, real limber now~” The self-proclaimed Slut did a cartwheel as if to demonstrate. “Evade for days, bitches!”

Scathach’s eyes narrowed, and she grunted with irritation. Her summoner had indeed said something about damage limiters, hadn’t they? But she hadn’t expected them to be so strong that they completely nullified her spear. What was the point of such things in an arena? It was so insulting it was almost perverse!

But… But something else was wrong here. Her balance was still off, despite her attempts to center herself. Medb had done something to her. What had she said? Arts up? But that was an enhancement for a servant, even if it wasn’t very useful for an agile type like h-wait, had that really been what she said?

Blinking, and making sure to keep her guard up, the Lancer looked down – and it was a credit to her stoicism that her only reaction was a raised eyebrow. It would seem she had indeed misheard. It was not her arts ability that had gone up. Instead, it seemed that her hips had… swollen? Or perhaps grown was a better term. Her thighs had become… plump, for the lack of a better term, and her behind was now considerably larger than she was used to. And it all felt rather… warm. Curiously, she gave waist a wiggle, and felt the new weight slowing her down. “Hm.”

Medb’s reaction was a lot more enthusiastic. “Ohhhh, omg, wow! Look at that thiccnes! Mmm, I can wait to beat those drums~”

“You’re still dreaming, Medb,” she sighed, working out how to adjust. She was slowed and weighted, but those were annoyances. Her opponent wasn’t using any of her normal arsenal, and the woman’s physical stats and experience just couldn’t compare to her own. She had been hindered, but hardly halted. “All you’ve done is make your death a certainty. Altering my saint graph so brazenly? I cannot allow this insult to go unanswered.”

“Heehee, you ain’t seen nothing yet. You think a cute butt is all I’m going to do to you?” Medb’s grin was somehow both utterly vapid and astoundingly sinister. “I’m gunna make you a proper citizen of Cockaigne, just like me! … Well, not just like me – I’m a high-class Slut. You’ll just be a low born whore. Too bad, so sad. That’s what you get for resisting so much!”

Scathach’s expression was mildly severe – which for her was murderous. “It doesn’t surprise me that you think yourself ‘high class’ while strutting around on display like that – or that you view not simply allowing you to have your way as ‘resisting’. You’ve sunken as low as you’re able, Queen of Connacht.”

“Oh no,” The pink haired head shook. “I can totally sink lower, I’m not even on my knees yet!” She giggled, and then tapped a finger against her cheek. “But, like, I’ve got nothing to do with you resisting, babe – you’ve been doin’ that since you got here. When I got summoned I slid into my new class, like, right away! They said I was a super natural fit, the best they’d ever seen! That’s why I’m the Queen Thot around here~” She pressed a dainty hand against her chest, almost tipping her massive breasts out of her top with the motion. “But you! Oh Sassy, you’re trying to play it all cool and stuff. Trying to act like you’re not a pair of tits and holes on legs - how dumb can you get? That’s why you’re going to end up as my sweet little footstool – when I’m not renting you out to the rest of the city!”

“Enough!” The warrior Queen’s anger was finally showing fully on her face, her glare almost comparable to that of mystic eyes. “I see now what has happened – you’ve been corrupted by this place. I should have known that not even you would abandon all of your self-respect like this. But there’s no need for concern. I shall free you from your bondage.”

“Ohhh, bondage? Kinky! I shoulda known you’d be into that kinda thing, with that tight little suit of yours~ But babe, you keep making all these big promises about taking me down – I’m starting to think you’re all talk. Come on, Sassy~” She struck a pose, running her hands through her hair and thrusting her chest forward. “Come take me down – before I rock your world and fuck your brains out~”

Hmph. Well now she definitely had to die. Normally Scathach wouldn’t find any satisfaction in destroying such a weak opponent, even with all of these tricks – but somehow, she thought she might be able to eke just a touch of joy out of this one. She raised her spear up, thrusting it before her chest, charging forward and let loose a powerful -

“Bust-her up!” Medb sang, twirling a sparkling pink finger in the air.

\- yelp as her top suddenly burst open, her chest surging outwards and knocking her spear from her hands. Shocked, the Celtic warrior found herself haplessly stumbling, her already weakened stability completely shattered, and then suddenly there were warm, gentle arms encircling her, holding her up and keeping her from the ground. Medb grinned at her, their chests pressed tightly together, a hand unashamedly groping her ass. “My turn.”

“Wha-Mmph!” And then the pink haired Queen’s lips were once again locked on her opponent’s, tongue thrusting into a shocked and unresisting mouth. That strange tingle returned, but this time it was stronger, ringing through all of her head, stars of heat and pleasure exploding through her brain.

“Oops. Stunned~” She head Medb’s giggle, realizing belatedly that her mouth had been released. “That’s the danger of a good Quick down~ All those silly thoughts of yours getting jammed up in your thicc lil’ head.”

What was she… saying? Scathach tried to shake her head, dislodge the peculiar feeling of uncertainty that had gripped her thoughts. Something was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn’t think- Woah!

A quick swiping kick had scythed the warrior Queen’s legs out from under her completely, leaving her entirely at Medb’s mercy. She tried to struggle, but the haze in her head and unfamiliarity with her changed body sapped her efforts, and left her easily dominated by her rival.

“I warned you, Sassy,” The vicious Queen of Connacht laughed, giving her captive’s rear another squeeze and drawing a surprised moan from her as another warm burst of pleasure shot up her spine. “You’re all hot air – so I’mma shove that air back in your head!”

Then Scathach fell, released from her hold, and the sudden impact of the ground on her cushioned rear brought a moment’s sense back to her. She suddenly became aware of the arena around them that she had ignored, focused on her battle. Became aware of the gathered crowds up in the stands, hundreds, perhaps thousands of people sat watching, screaming and cheering as they witnessed her… defeat…? Became aware of her bodysuit laying split around her, torn open from the collar to the crotch, all but peeled off her and leaving her body, expanded chest and huge ass all, exposed for the audience to see. Became aware of Medb leaning over her, a hungry leer on her face. And became aware of the silver item between the Queen’s legs…

“Do you like it?” The pink haired bimbo asked, stroking the double ended dildo that had magically appeared inside her. “This is my Noble Phantasm – My Love~” She wiggled her hips, smiling at the way Scathach’s eyes followed the silver head from side to side, her glassy gaze trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

“Don’t feel bad for losing, Sassy,” she said, reaching down and pushing the stunned Lancer over, watching her topple backwards to the floor, the freed tits bouncing up and down. “After all,” she continued, hooking under her rival’s body with her foot and flipping her over, setting her face down on the sand, “Whores have a class disadvantage against Sluts~”

“N-nuh…” Scathach tried to rise, feebly gathering her arms underneath herself and trying to push up. She could sense something bad was about to happen, but her mind was so slow and cluttered, she couldn’t work out what to do. All she knew for sure was that she was about to lose, somehow - and to this pink haired bimbo, no less. It didn’t seem possible…

But all Medb saw was her latest conquest pushing up her fabulously bouncy behind for her. “Thanks, bitch,” she said to the invitation. “Don’t mind if I do!”

And she dove in.

Scathach’s glazed eyes crossed completely as she felt something warm and hard slide into her, a blast of unassailable pleasure blasting through her already spinning mind. A startled gasp, and then a wanton moan spilled from her lips, her back stiffening and her hips thrusting backwards without any conscious decision on her part.

“That’s the way,” Medb smiled, grabbing a firm hold on her victim’s fat ass as she thrust. “Feel it. Accept it. My power! Sassy, My Love: My Dear Whore~”

The Noble Phantasm’s true name called, its power released. An unimaginable wave of ecstasy flooded into the already weakened Lancer, slamming down into her very core. Scathach was no virgin, no stranger to the pleasures of flesh – but this was so much more than she had ever realized was possible! Her entire body had been turned into an extension of her slit, every thrust feeling like it was pounding into her mind itself.

Arse Up, Bust Up, Quick Down!

More status buffs poured into her unresisting body. The Queen of Thots panted and laughed as she felt the ass in her hands start to swell, thickening up from a weighty bubble into a properly formed heart shape, perfect for her client’s comfort.

Arse Up, Bust Up, Quick Down!

As pleasure pounded her, Scathach’s arms began to quiver and drop, all their mighty strength evaporating as she collapsed into the dirt. But her face never touched the ground – for her breasts were already pumping up and cushioning her fall. Growing from their already plumped out size, they were quickly swelling up and out, growing round and firm even as they jiggled against the floor, stiff nipples scraping against the sand and drawing yet more moans from her lips. Soon they were even bigger than her head, and the Queen of the Land of shadows had lost all hope of ever dancing through the air as gracefully as she once had. With these weights on her chest she could hardly hope to lift her spear, let alone fight with it.

Arse Up, Bust Up, Quick Down!

But all of that paled in comparison to the changes happening inside her head. If her thoughts had been slow and clogged before, they were utterly locked now, her entire mind caught in a frozen lattice of crystal stillness. She couldn’t talk, she couldn’t think, her brain completely stalled on pleasure and Medb’s magic. And yet still more poured in.

Quick Down! Quick Down! Quick Down!

There wasn’t any slower to go – she was already frozen. So instead the debuffs did the next best thing – they destroyed her ability to ever go again. Crystal formations of thoughts shattered, crushed into empty dust, taking everything that had made those thoughts in the first place with them. Braincells evaporated, thousands popping into dust with each new thrust. Her capacity for critical thought, her faculty for thinking. Memories vanished, resistance was quashed, personality dissolved. Scathach, Queen of the land of shadows, the immortal and eternal teacher of heroes, drowned in a maelstrom of pleasure and love, sinking down into the pink depths, never to be seen again.

Tongue lolling out, eyes rolled up in her head, Sassy, pet Whore of the Queen, came with a shrill cry, and collapsed on the sand, her defeat complete.

“And the winner is Medb, Queen of Thots!” Someone cried, but the words passed through her empty brain without stopping, bouncing around the inside of her skull for a bit before slipping right out the other side. She didn’t need to be told anyway – she already knew the one who had conquered her.

“Mmm, that was totally as much fun as I always hoped!” Medb sighed, pulling out and rolling the slut in front of her over. The sight of the once dignified and graceful sensei reduced to a big-titted slut, still panting and basking in the joy of being well fucked. “And now I’ve got me a new toy to play with! Let’s make sure everyone knows who you belong to…”

She walked around and knelt down, pressing her fingers against the base of her victim’s neck. There was a brief glow, and then a pink collar materialized around the woman’s throat, sealing her servitude in. As a sign of her new loyalty, that same shade of pink spread up through her hair, sweeping down through her locks and forever marking her as property of her owner.

“There. All done!” Medb giggled once more. “Now what do you say, Sassy?”

The former Scathach’s eyes fluttered, a degree of awareness returning to them – though it was an awareness utterly devoid of the intelligence that had once shone brightly there. There was no mistaking the vapidness that hung behind her gaze now. “Mmm… Like, thank you, my Queen! That was totally amazing~ Thanks a ton for claiming my stupid ass~ I love you so much!”

“Well duh!” Medb grinned, loving every second of her formerly dignified rival debasing herself for her. “I’m the best. And you’re my dumb little whore, aren’t you?”

“Yuh-huh!” ‘Sassy’ nodded eagerly, slowly rising to sit up on her plump ass, her tits jiggling freely. “I was so dumb I totally thought I could beat you! That’s, like, so stupid!” She giggled and flicked her pink hair back. “And now I’m totally your whore forever!”

“That’s right!” The Queen of Thots laughed and patted her new pet on the head, before taking a firmer grip. “I’m going to sell your ass out so much I’ll have to buy a second castle to keep all my money in~ But first…” Her silver Noble Phantasm vanished, leaving her legs, and the treasure that lay between them, bare. “I fucked your brains out – now you return the favour. Get that sweet tongue inside me, and don’t stop until I tell you to, whore!” And then she yanked Sassy’s head forwards, and buried her in her crotch.

Sassy, for her part, dove in eagerly, her lips above and below already drooling at the thoughts. And as her tongue slid inside her Queen’s most visited vault, just before the pleasure of doing so blew what was left of her brains out of her cunt, she had time for one final thought – about how lucky she was to have finally been defeated by such a powerful, beautiful figure.

Then the taste of her divine ruler swept through her, bliss soaking through what was left of her brain, pleasure spiking, thighs clenching, and she came what was left of her mind right out. She’d never really think again.

Another servant lost to the city of eternal bliss…


End file.
